Thomas Gets Bumped
Thomas Gets Bumped is the sixth episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Nickel in a Pickle in 1991. Plot Thomas is late after taking some children home when their bus breaks down and Thomas is afraid he will be replaced. His fears amplify when the rails on his branch line buckle and he is sent to shunt in the yard while Bertie does his passenger work. But the Fat Controller adjusts Thomas' timetable so he and Bertie can work together more often. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * James (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Ffarquhar * Toryreck * Tidmouth Sheds * The Goods Station * Shunting Yards * The Watermill (stock footage) * Lower Suddery (deleted scene) Trivia * This is the first episode not based on a story by Wilbert or Christopher Awdry. Instead, it was adapted from two magazine stories, Hello, Thomas! and A Bump on the Line, both written by Andrew Brenner. * Stock footage from Percy's Promise is used. * In the restored version, when Bertie takes Thomas' passengers along the road that runs by the railway he is wearing his worried face. * A deleted scene shows Thomas leaving Ffarquhar after talking to Bertie at the very end which didn't happen in the original nor restored versions. It was shown during the Thomas and the U.K. Trip in Japan. * This episode may be based on a real event that took place on the 5th of June, 1950. That day, The Flying Scotsman derailed at Tollerton due to heat buckled track. Goofs * Side views of Thomas at the signal show that his siderods appear to be disconnected from his front wheels. * A wire can be seen under Annie and Clarabel when Thomas puffs along before reaching the broken track. * When Thomas falls off the tracks a stone is visible underneath him. * The sign on Ffarquhar station is blank and the roof is badly damaged. * The Fat Controller has a black car. * When Thomas passes by the goods station at the beginning, Thomas' signal is up. * In the shot of the damaged tracks, Thomas is not seen coming around the bend, but in the next shot, he is already around it. * In one shot at Knapford, James can be seen ahead of Percy, but when Percy talks to him, somehow James has inexplicably moved further back. * Heat from the sun would not have been enough to disfigure railway tracks so drastically. Even if it did, why were the tracks next to the bent track perfectly level? In Other Languages Gallery File:ThomasGetsBumpedoriginaltitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedtitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored UK title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedUStitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Percy'sPromise12.png|Stock footage File:ThomasgetsBumped.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped2.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped4.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped5.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped7.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped8.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped9.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped10.jpg|a deleted scene with Bertie at Ffarquhar File:ThomasgetsBumped11.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped12.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped13.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped14.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped15.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped16.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped17.PNG|Thomas at Knapford File:ThomasgetsBumped18.PNG|Bertie File:ThomasgetsBumped19.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped20.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped21.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped22.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped23.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped24.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped25.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped26.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped27.png File:ThomasgetsBumped28.png File:ThomasgetsBumped29.png File:ThomasgetsBumped30.png|Percy and Thomas NOTE Thomas' siderod is disconnected File:ThomasgetsBumped31.png File:ThomasgetsBumped32.png File:ThomasgetsBumped33.png|Thomas File:ThomasgetsBumped34.png|James and Percy File:ThomasgetsBumped35.png File:ThomasgetsBumped36.png File:ThomasgetsBumped37.png File:ThomasgetsBumped40.png File:ThomasgetsBumped41.png File:ThomasgetsBumped42.png|Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasgetsBumped43.png File:ThomasgetsBumped44.png File:ThomasgetsBumped45.png File:ThomasgetsBumped46.png File:ThomasgetsBumped47.png File:ThomasgetsBumped48.png|Thomas with the Fat Controller File:ThomasgetsBumped49.png File:ThomasgetsBumped50.png|Thomas and Bertie at Ffarquhar File:ThomasgetsBumped51.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped53.PNG|The children on the bridge File:ThomasGetsBumped54.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped55.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped56.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped57.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped58.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped59.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped60.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped61.PNG|the signal File:ThomasGetsBumped62.PNG|Percy File:ThomasGetsBumped63.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped64.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped65.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped66.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped67.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped68.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped69.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped70.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped71.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped72.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped73.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped74.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped75.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped76.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped77.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped78.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped79.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped80.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped81.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped82.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped83.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped84.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped85.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped86.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped87.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped88.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped89.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped90.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped91.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped92.jpg|"Sorry, No Trains" sign edited in Welsh File:ThomasGetsBumped93.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped94.png Episode File:Thomas Gets Bumped - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:Thomas Gets Bumped - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas Gets Bumped - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-DVD episodes